


Feather Light

by anilee0510



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anilee0510/pseuds/anilee0510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's a klutz. Kageyama worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather Light

**Author's Note:**

> Meaningless and pointless. I had a mighty craving for wingfics and thus this was produced. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'm also procrastinating on other fics that may or may not ever see the light of AO3~~

“You dumbass.”

“I know.”

“You need to take better care of them.”

“I _know_.”

Hinata sighs and grumbles, shifting his weight as he waits for Kageyama to finish his inspection. His legs twitch restlessly; he doesn’t like staying still in one place.

(It’s not because Kageyama makes him nervous)

“How it is? It is that ba-?” He breaks off with a yelp as pain shoots up his shoulder blades and Kageyama ends up with a faceful of feathers.

“Stay still, you dumbass.” Kageyama grabs his wings, holding them down with a firm grip. “Ow.” He mutters a curse and Hinata turns around, forgetting to listen in his alarm.

“Are you okay? Oh gods, did I hurt you?”

“No, you idiot.” Kageyama gave him an irritated glare as he wipes a spot of blood off his jawline-

Hinata screeches. “You’re bleeding, oh my gods please don’t die-”

“It’s a papercut, stop overreacting.” Warm hands grip his shoulder and firmly turn him around so he was facing away. “Now sit still so I can get the rest of these burs out, preferably before the year is over.”

Hinata pouts but does as he’s told. Kageyama works deftly, his movements precise as he gently unravels the burs tangled in Hinata’s contours. Secretly, he was glad Kageyama came along when he did and offered to help. The stuck burs irritated and itched his feathers.

(Also Kageyama’s fingers felt really nice running through his feathers, not that anyone needed know. Especially not Kageyama)

When he was younger, his mom would often sit him down and help him smooth out his downy feathers before tucking him into bed. He sorta missed having his feathers brushed and preened by someone else. But that was years ago, long before his flight feathers grew out and those sessions never made butterflies erupt in his stomach like the way it was doing now.  

His wings had definitely never been this weird before either, quivering whenever Kageyama’s fingers brushed too close to the shaft and sending shivering sensations down his back every time his vanes were smoothed.

“You even got some stuck in your coverts. What were you doing?” Kageyama asks, voice soft.

Hinata takes a moment to compute the question. His mind blanks for several seconds as Kageyama starts combing out his coverts and suddenly his heart is beating way way too fast.

“There was a baby crow on the ground.” His voice finally remembers how to function but the words come out like molasses, thick and viscous. If Kageyama notices, he makes no comment. “I got him back to his nest and the mom came back. She didn’t seem happy so I was trying to leave before she got too upset and erm. Yeah.”

The end result being Hinata falling off the tree and landing in a conveniently placed bush that happened to be full of lovely burs.

“Dumbass.” Hinata could hear the eye roll and he holds back the urge to whack Kageyama with his wings. He waits for the beratement but it doesn’t come. “Be careful next time. If you injure yourself before the next game, I’ll kill you.”

“So kind, Kageyama-kun.” Hinata yelps again as Kageyama tugs a bur out with unnecessary force, making his feathers ache. The angry remark dies before it even fully forms when Kageyama starts to massage the spot and _holy hells_ why hasn’t Hinata tumbled into more bur bushes? “That feels really good.” Hinata’s eyes close and he stutters a sigh of contentment before he can stop himself.

“Don’t get used to it.” Hinata hears the eye roll again. “You have cute wings.”

Hinata nearly chokes. “ _Excuse me?!_ ”

“Ow! Stop hitting me! I’m trying to help here.”

“...what do you mean ‘I have cute wings?’” Hinata discreetly turns his head so he could peek at Kageyama.  

“It’s very self-explanatory.” Kageyama glances up from his ministrations and Hinata reflexively looks away but not before noticing Kageyama’s eyes were a really pretty shade of blue. Shit, this was getting bad.

“Humor me.”

“It’s a _compliment_ , like saying your receives are improving or your spikes are getting more accurate. Can’t you just accept it without question?”

“Really? You think I’m improving?” Hinata whips around excitedly, completely forgetting to _stay still_ again.

Kageyama sputters, like he slipped up something he hadn’t meant to. It was oddly gratifying to watch Kageyama’s normally calm exterior crumble. Hinata feels himself grinning with pride and warmth and something else he doesn’t quite want to acknowledge yet when Kageyama admits, in a very quiet mumble that yes he’s definitely doing better.  

“There, done,” he announces after what feels like infinity but was probably only five minutes. “I’m going to check and make sure I didn’t miss any.”

Hinata nods his consent and his breath hitches because suddenly it feels like Kageyama’s hands are everywhere, touching everything. If his heart had been beating fast before, it was nothing compared to the way it kept threatening to pound out of his chest.

“All good?”

“Yeah. Everything’s fine.” Maybe it was just him, but it seemed like Kageyama’s hands lingered a bit longer than necessary on his primaries. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

“Thanks. For you know. Helping.” Hinata gestures at his wings awkwardly. Thankfully, Kageyama looks equally awkward, rubbing the back of his neck in obvious embarrassment and was that a flush Hinata sees creeping up his neck? Hinata mentally huffs. It was unfairly endearing.  

“Like I said. We can’t afford to have you injured.” He hesitates for a second before continuing. “If you ever need. Um. You know. With your wings. I mean. I wouldn’t- I don’t mind.”

Kageyama was definitely blushing. So was Hinata, if the heat spreading across his cheeks was any indication. “Ok, sure. If you’re sure. I can help with yours, too,” Hinata adds, thinking it was only fair and totally not thinking he just wants an excuse to play with Kageyama’s feathers.

Kageyama freezes, his own wings going eerily still and for a horrible moment, Hinata thinks that’d been the wrong thing to say. Then he nods, a brief jerky motion before standing up and moving off. Hinata follows, suggesting they grab some meat buns while Kageyama retorts they hadn’t even begun practicing and everything shifts back to normalcy.

(Meanwhile, in the back of his head, Hinata contemplates the pros and cons of shoving Kageyama into a bur bush)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is never enough wingfics. Apologies for inaccurate usage of feather terminology.


End file.
